


Bongcloud of Nostalgia

by Atma



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane reminisces about home life after getting high from a stash she finds in the back room of the shop. Mikan and Nanami help supervise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bongcloud of Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains underage use of drugs. Please don't act like the people in this fic and if you happen to find yourself with drugs, use them responsibly or not at all.
> 
> I don't own Dangan Ronpa in any form.

It had been a slow weekend on Jabberwock Island. There's only so much one can do with only a bit of the island open for exploring, which gets boring quick, especially when you can do a lap around it in less than an hour. It's even worse when people are too afraid to do much out of fear of being offed at random. The morality brigade (read: Usami) patrolling around and eying your every move so you can't even do a basic thing like swim naked also takes a lot of fun out of your day.

So nobody could really blame Akane when she left without a word, restless and sighing, and just ambling around without a plan. Eventually, she got hungry, and decided to go stop at the market for a snack. It somehow refilled itself every day so she could just chow down and never worry. She'd burn it off later anyways. She claimed a large pre-packaged sandwich layered in all kinds of meat, some of which she never heard of and was sure someone was making shit up but whatever, it looked edible enough. 

Her boredom got the best of her, though, and she started prodding at all the shelves, wondering if there was anything hidden away and rearranging some of it in an obnoxious way. Imagining them finding army helmets instead of bread amused her, but only briefly. Her curiosity only grew as she moved towards the back, wondering if there was something special hidden in the employees only lounge. The cameras stopped tracking her a bit ago; this place was never as secure as the rest of the island. It was worth a shot.

Inside she found a few crates, unlocked, with stenciled on labels saying things like “Ammunition” or “Bananas – Product of Brazil.” However, there was an unmarked one between them, and in hoping to find something to alleviate her boredom inside, Akane put her food between her teeth, clamped down to hold it as she shoved the lid open, looking inside with a slightly shocked expression. It soon faded and her shock became delight. In her excitement, she quickly scarfed her food down and reached inside.

“Oh shit, no way!” said Akane to nobody in particular, laughing afterward, her eyes fixated on her treasure. “I can't believe one of the idiots who stock this place left their stash behind! Finder's keeper's!”

Akane Owari was now the proud owner of a gorgeous, pristine green bong and several pounds of California's finest weed, all neatly cut and sorted into bags. She ran back in to the main part of the store, grabbed a backpack, loaded it up, and grabbed a few liters of soda, some large bags of chips, and enough cookies to drown the island and headed to the hotel. It reminded her of home, the way she'd walk back on the way home from that shit-filled hovel she'd called work around dawn, keeping most of the tips she earned set aside for her siblings and a bit for herself. A toke and a sandwich were all she needed; she could go a week or more on it. The crops were cheap and plentiful, one of the few good upsides about her hometown, and she made sure she took full advantage of it.

She got in and noticed nobody else was around, except Nanami, but she was too busy sitting at an arcade game filled to the brim with lasers that Akane just knew she wouldn't give a fuck about this. Besides, she's been chill and quiet so far, Akane figured the gamer herself might be high, too, and just better at hiding it from everyone. It would explain why she's so entranced in that bullet hell shooter besides the challenge. That shit was always ridiculously shiny and colorful.

“Hey, uh, gamer chick, do you care if I get high? Do you wanna join me?” asked Akane, blunt as usual.

“Eh, the only high I need is a high score today, no thanks. Just don't interrupt my game.” Nanami was as calm as always. You could pretty much get away with Monobear sanctioned murder behind her and she wouldn't care unless you got blood splattered on her screen. What a true friend.

Thankfully, Akane had crashed with the local farmers out on their breaks to know how one of these damn things worked, but had always been too lazy until now to do it herself, hogging the leftovers stuffed in by others. Unfortunately for her, she'd have to put in a bit of effort to fill it and get it going, but it'd be better than doing another few hundred laps around the island admiring coconuts and annoying Peko on each pass. Stupid sword chick got used to it and started ignoring her.

With chips and cookies opened, soda poured, water filled and bowl packed, and couch cushions fluffed, Akane took the rim of her bong to her mouth and clamped on, lighting up and inhaling like the champ she is, just long enough until those stars she sought to see came into her field of vision. That familiar, warm, rubbery feeling went from her face all the way down to her toes, her body relaxing and letting her mind slip into itself. Colors were more vibrant, smells were richer, everything felt soft, and thoughts just came and went like the waves of the ocean. Life itself came to a crawl; comfortable and serene. It was like everything made sense suddenly and she couldn't help but grin.

She was also pretty fucking baked.

Around and around her left index finger went as she laid back, circling at nothing in the air, making slow circles as she yawned and grabbed some chips with her right hand and smooshed them immediately into her face and mouth. So salty. So fattening. So filling. But it was not enough nor would it even be close to being enough. She slowly reached for her cookies, propped one up in between each finger, and downed them in quick succession. It was a disgusting sight; anyone who saw or heard her eating about now would be treated to a slaughter, complete with a red stickiness dripping down her chin and neck from guzzling her soda and gargling with it. Nearly choked on it laughing at her own gross sounds she was making.

As much as Akane loved food, it also wasn't really, you know, entertaining per se. After finally managing to muster up enough energy to get up off the damn couch, she lumbered over to Nanami and peeked her head over her shoulder, watching her game. Man, this was pretty. Rainbow bullets the size of her eyes danced across the screen in elaborate patterns as Nanami artfully dodged them, letting loose with her own amazingly neon lasers. SHSL Gamer was an apt title if she could handle this kind of madness with someone's head practically affixed to their shoulder. Akane just grinned as she watched and slowly followed along. The music wasn't too bad either.

“You winning?” asked Akane, sounding tired but eager.

“Easily. Once I found out what the attack patterns were, this became a cakewalk. I don't think I'll be losing my momentum against such easy AI design anytime soon.” Nanami replied, not once moving her eyes from the screen. “Hopefully the Hard Mode gained by beating the game will provide me a better challenge.”

Kick ass. Akane put her arm up around Nanami and just put her thumb right up, giving her sign of approval. After what seemed like an eternity, the stoner finally let out a wide yawn and sort of nuzzled into her gamer friend.

“How long I been sitting here, anyways? Feels like an hour.” Akane asked, scratching at her scalp a bit.

“5 minutes. Maybe you should lay back down until some of that wears off; you're out of it.” Nanami replied, pointing back at the couch with a hand quickly.

Oh, yeah, she was high. That'd explain why everything was so nice. She turned back around and remembered she had left all her food and her bong still warm there, eyes lighting up red and puffy as she laid sight on her bevvy of junk food again. This was awesome; it was like rediscovering her treasure hoard. Halfway over to her comfortable throne found her tripping on her own feet and falling face force into the floor, eating carpeting instead of cholesterol.

The poor girl laid there, amused by tracing patterns in the rug with her eyes and reaching hopelessly at the table for her precious munchies more so than getting up, quiet as could be. The noise of her crashing and the subsequent silence alerted Nanami, finishing up the boss she was on as quick as she could and running over, checking to see if she was alive. A few pokes with minimal response later, she sighed, threw her coat's hood up, and sighed, heading outside for a bit.

* * *

“Hey, I think she needs something.” It had been a few minutes, at least. Or maybe another hour. Akane didn't know; she was still pretty far gone and was just aware enough to recognize the person saying that as Nanami. She wanted to turn over and say hello, but that would require effort. She just gave a half-assed wave and continued grabbing for her food. So close, yet so far away. 

“Can you tell me what's up?” Nanami turned and asked someone near her. 

“U...Um...The medical effects of smoking dried cannabis are...” A familiar, mousey, nervous voice shout out before being interrupted by the gamer.

“No, no, Mikan. I know she's high. I mean do you think she wants a soda or what? She keeps reaching for the table. Perhaps we should help her.” Nanami reached down and poked Akane in the side of one of her carpet-smooshed tits. “I mean it is kind of sad watching her flop like a fish here. I'll leave this to you since you're the medical professional. I'll be at the game cabinet if you need me.”

The nurse hiccuped a bit, her expression worried as she watched Nanami walk all of twenty feet away from them, leaving her to take care of the girl flopped on the floor. She squat down and put a hand to Akane's forehead and cheeks. You know, just in case weed gave her a nasty case of the cold. Or something. This was the first time Mikan had dealt with a stoner and she wasn't quite sure if there was a protocol, but even a SHSL Nurse had time on this island to improve her craft. What would she do for any other patient of hers? How about talking to them about why a housecall was needed?

“So, um, Miss Owari, are you okay? Can you describe how you feel to me? What do you feel would help you recuperate best given your symptoms?” Mikan tapped her fingers together, trying to appear friendly. “I...I'm here to help you!”

Slowly, Akane moved her face up off the rug she had been drooling on and looked over at Mikan, giving her a big, warm smile. “Aww, it's the nurse! Was the gamer brat that worried about me? I'm fine, I'm fine! Everything's great! But if you really wanna, you could get me a glass of my soda. That shit was strong and my mouth's burning, you see.” She then opened up her mouth and stuck her tongue out, making a bizarre face and pointing at her tongue.

“A-ahh, I see. That's right! Use of cannabis, especially in smoked form, causes cotton mouth and dehydration, so you're going to...” 

“Less talk, more pour!” Mikan was interrupted again, Akane making a grabby hand towards the nurse now. She slowly rolled herself over onto her back and yawned, giving herself an upside-down view of the nurse, who immediately snapped into seiza next to the table and began pouring, looking for all the world like she was afraid someone was going to slap her. She kept her flinching mostly in check as she poured and handed Akane her drink, trying to smile again.

Swipe. Akane took it out of Mikan's hand and chugged it quick, dribbling more down her chin and grinning, able to finally sit up a bit and lean against the edge of the table. She stretched and reached over, grabbing her bong and seeing she had enough for another hit, lit it up and wolfed it down just as fast as she would her lunch. Her head began to swirl more as her eyes slowly grew redder, exhaling through her nose and looking proud, wobbling as she set it down and flopped onto the nurse's lap. So warm, so inviting.

“Um, Miss Owari? Should, um...you uh...be doing that more? Is that safe in high doses? Then again y-you are high energy, you should burn it off soon enough. You're my first patient who's, um, high, so thank you for at least letting me---”

“Shh, quiet, only nap times now. Sleepy Akane is sleepy.” Akane put a finger to Mikan's lips and grinned, closing her eyes and cuddling up against the nurse's lap, getting on her side and curling up like a child, happy and reeking of smoke. “Be a good nurse now.”

With that, Akane let out a mighty yawn and almost immediately began to snore. Mikan sighed and looked down, putting her hand on the stoner's forehead again and making sure her breathing was alright, pulling some errant hairs back and resigning herself to her fate.

“W-well, Mikan is here to serve, s-so I don't mind...” the nurse whispered to nobody in particular. She turned around curiously, grabbed a cookie, and put her nose to the edge of the bong. It was still hot and smelled awful and musky. However, she couldn't cry, since it'd wake the girl in her lap up.

If anyone asked what she was doing when they walked in, she just replied I AM A GOOD PILLOW WHAT OF IT and WE WERE JUST TESTING A NEW SLEEP MEDICINE IS ALL. Nobody seemed to give two shits, though, as Nanami's continual ass-whooping of the higher difficulties in her game made a better show than whatever it was Akane was drooling.

At least the day was no longer boring.


End file.
